1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electric fence insulators, and pertains more particularly to an insulator for attachment to a corner post.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Corner post insulators for electric fences are, of course, not new. One extensively used corner post insulator employs a generally rectangular frame providing a relatively small entrance near one end via which the electric fence wire is inserted into the center of the frame. The entrance, when the insulator is in use, is closed by an oblong metal loop that is pivotally connected at one end to the plastic insulator adjacent one side of the entrance and releasably latched at its other end to the plastic insulator adjacent the other side of the entrance. While the metal loop effectively closes the entrance, being metal and therefore electrically conductive, it reduces appreciably the arcing distance between the electric fence wire and the wire attaching the insulator to the corner fence post.
Another type of corner insulator with which we are familiar is a plural-grooved knob, the electric fence wire lying in one groove and the anchor wire in another groove extending perpendicularly to the first groove. The insulator, in this instance, is placed under compression rather than under tension as in the prior art insulator mentioned above. Here again, however, the arcing distance is relatively short, due to the proximity of the fence wire to the anchor wire, a situation which encourages arcing from the fence wire to that portion of the anchor wire nearest thereto.